Friend with a Murderer
by BlackHayate13
Summary: Ed finds himself trusting Sirius Black and setting out to help him, Full summary inside.


**Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Book/Verse: **_3/Manga_

**Full Summary: **_Ed is thrown into Azkaban after being caught at the scene of a death-eater's murder, The murderer had already escaped and Ed had been pulled through the gate to the wrong place. Coming too in the cell of Sirius Black in Azkaban, Ed convinces himself that the man is innocent and sets out to help Sirius Black.

* * *

_

Ed pursed his lips, looking up and down Diagon Alley before staring up at 'Professor Dumbledore'. "So, this is the… Magic… Wizarding… market?" Holding back a fit of laughs was difficult, but thinking back to the man in the jail-cell, easily accomplished.

_Ed sat in the middle of a cul-de-sac, where there were three people slaughtered around him and a large cloud in the shape of a skull with a snake running through it above him. His eyes widened. He looked down at the just-shut wound in his abdomen where a pipe had been shoved through. He let his eyes widen, his hands were covered in blood._

_He glanced at the stick beside him as a side note before scrambling to his feet, he had to get out of here, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time… he hurriedly transmuted his arm back to normal from its blade and tore his coat at the bottom to fashion a glove, he was beginning to feel dizzy, he slipped the glove on quickly, just in time, in fact._

"_Freeze."_

_Ed did so, he held his hands up as instinct and looked over his shoulder, where various people stood, sticks like the one at his foot in their hands and pointed at him like swords, He almost laughed, but found it inappropriate for the time, sticks? Really?_

_He swayed slightly before falling forward dizzily as all went black._

_He woke up in a cold cell, very cold, and wet. He shifted his hands before pushing himself up to his knees, he groaned and put a hand to his head, this place was terrible, he couldn't think of a happy thought in his head…_

"_Amazing that they're putting kids into Azkaban now…" Said a voice, Ed jumped slightly, turning to look over his shoulder at a scruffy looking man, more then scruffy, he was filthy. _

"… _Whats Azkaban?" Ed asked, his natural scientist's curiosity getting the best of him._

"_The wizard jail…"_

"_Wizard? Pfft. That's unrealistic. Illogical, what is this? A dream?" For good measure, Ed pinched a bit of bare skin on his neck with his Automail hand, it hurt, bad, he winced a bit but shook his head as well as the feeling._

"_What? You aren't a wizard?"_

"_What? No. That's ridiculous."_

"_A Muggle…"_

"_What?"_

_The man shook his head. "Uh, nothing, nothing." He held out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black, and I'd venture to say your innocent, probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time caught 'in the act', framed maybe? I'm innocent too…"_

_Ed furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the right hand. "Uh… I'm Ed, and Yes, I am." He looked up, glaring into the man's eyes. "How do I know you're innocent?"_

_Sirius blinked, dropping his hand and arching an eyebrow. "Err, well. My friend—no, he's not my friend anymore." He said this with a growl, narrowing his eyes. "My two – other—friends, they were in hiding, and this certain man was trusted with their hiding spot, it's a wizarding thing, and so, He let their secret get out and they died, leaving their son behind, he wasn't even two yet…" he growled his, seeming deeply upset by it, even now. "I tried to get him back for what he did, but he escaped, killing twelve Muggles—which are non-magical people—in the process, Now he's at Hogwarts," He snarled. "A wizarding school, _with_ that kid, Harry Potter, My godson. Hiding as the boy's friend's pet rat." Sirius shook his head. "I just wish I could help, If my godson found out though, he'd think it was my fault…"_

_Ed furrowed his eyebrows angrily, standing. "Well, don't just give up! We've got to go help that kid, he could get seriously hurt! That man is the real murderer!"_

_Sirius looked taken aback. "W-We? You'll help?"_

_Ed put a hand to his chest. "Of course! Back home, I'm famous for helping the innocent!" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Well.. sort of…" he shook his head. "But come on, We've got to help him. Of course I'll help. You can't necessarily go into Hogwarts—whatever that is, a school right? Ah whatever—Yourself, I'm young enough! – I expect…- I'll go in and protect him while you figure this out, Okay?" Sirius' eyes were wide, mouth agape, he just nodded slowly._

_Ed turned toward the bars. "First, we've got to get out. I'll take care of that, stand back." Sirius scrambled back to watch, wide eyed, as the small boy held his hands apart, took a deep breath, and clapped them together with a loud ring. He then placed them on the bars and they broke up suddenly into small chunks, one long bar turning into a sharp spear. Ed beckoned Sirius with his chin before storming out and past the black-cloaked-guardians quickly, spring off the edge of the building, clapping his hands and making a series of blocks jut out from the walls for them to jump down, he looked to his side on the block he'd dropped onto and noticed a big black dog, massive. He blinked. "Err…"_

_The dog barked with a nod, the same serious look in his eye as Sirius had._

_Ed fought to believe against it, but this dog was Sirius…_

_How he couldn't be dreaming, he didn't know, but he didn't have time to hesitate, he sprung off the block and onto the next, steadily making it to the bottom of the wall and too the coast, He blinked, looking around. "ShitShitShit…" He noticed a big hunk of what seemed to be a wrecked sail-boat, smirking, he quickly ran forward, slamming his palms together and rebuilding it, as, luckily, all the pieces seemed to be there. And so, They set off for shore, all the while, Sirius explaining everything about magic to him, after he shifted back to a person, of course._

Ed sighed at this thought, stumbling after Dumbledore, He still didn't believe that this 'Magic' was possible, and that this was all just some dream he'd wake up after, but for now, he'd have to help Sirius, A innocent man shouldn't be made out to be guilty.

* * *

**Well, this is the prologue.**

**I'm not too sure about this one, but I think it's unique and I'd like to try it out.**

**By the way, the stick at his feet, if you didn't guess, was a wand.**

**Also, I know most of you don't like um, But this story is going to be FULL of flash-backs…**

**Well, at least the first few chapters, just to explain some things. This is also just after the mine shaft exploded in Brotherhood, I know it might not make sense, but… Meh, deal with it. I also know that the Dementors would come after them, But I just wanted it to go this way because… It made sense in my head. *shrug***


End file.
